


A Productive Day Off

by blahblahblah17



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahblah17/pseuds/blahblahblah17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug helps Ste do the housework so that they have time for something they'd both much rather be doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Productive Day Off

“Ste, the tap in the kitchen isn’t working!” Amy shouted into the living room. Ste sighed and put his head in his hands.

“Add it to the list of things I’ll be fixing today then,” he shouted back, trying to keep his irritation from his voice.

“Today? It’s your first day off in ages; I thought you and Doug were going to go out do something nice?” So did Ste.

“We were, but the bathroom lights need replacing, the oven needs cleaning, the living room looks like a bombs dropped, I need to try and clean the wall in the kids’ room that Lucas has drawn all over in crayon, and now the tap needs fixing.” Amy walked over to Ste and kissed his cheek lightly.

“You work too hard,” She said before picking up Leah’s school bag from the floor. “Leah! Lucas! You’re going to be late!” The kids came bounding down the hall and Lucas launched himself at his dad, who had to work hard to not spill the mug of coffee he had in his hand all over his son.

“Lucas! Be careful!” he snapped, the dejected look that crossed the boy’s face making him realise how he’d sounded. “Sorry,” he apologised ruffling the mousy brown hair that fell around Lucas’ eyes. “Have a good day at school you two,” The kids both skipped off to wait for Amy outside while she had one last request of Ste.

“Seeing as you’re channelling your inner handy man, could you have a look at my hairdryer? When I turned it on this morning it just spluttered and then blew cold air,” Amy batted her eyelashes, knowing that Ste wouldn’t be able to say no.

“I’m not a bloody electrician, Amy,”

“No, but you could take it apart and clean the fan and see if that makes any difference?” She suggested.

“Fine,” Ste mumbled. Amy grinned as she walked towards the door.

“Thanks, you’re the best ex-boyfriend turned gay father of my children I could ever wish for!” She ran through out of the house, closing the door behind her before Ste could reply with a sarcastic remark.

“Doug!” Leah shouted, spotting the young American walking down the street and running towards him.

“Shhhh!” He said, putting a finger to his lips but bending down to lift Leah up. “I want to surprise your daddy,”

“Well be warned, he’s not in the best of moods,” Amy told him as she caught up with the kids. “I’m sorry you had to cancel your day out,”

“Oh its fine, we can do it some other time. And if I help him with the cleaning we might still be able to make a movie or something later,” Doug replied.

“Great idea. Look, I’ve got to get going or the kids are going to be late for school, have a good day!”

“Oh sure, get going, I’ll see you later,” He waved to the kids and turned to walk into the house.

Ste was lying on his back in the cupboard under the sink when Doug turned round, his long arms stretched behind his head making his t-shirt sit higher up and showing a smooth line of defined flesh above the waistband of his tight jeans. He tiptoed over and crouched down over Ste’s legs and carefully placed his hands on his waist.

Ste jumped about ten feet in the air, or he would have done if the top of the cupboard wasn’t in his way.

“Fuck!” he shouted, wriggling out of the cupboard and sitting up to come face to face with Doug. “Oh, it’s you!”

“Who did you think it was?” Doug laughed.

“I don’t know,” he replied, rubbing at his forehead. “A burglar who wanted to rape me? Not that there’s anything worth stealing around these parts,”

“I wouldn’t let anyone do that to you,” Doug said quietly, his eyes boring into Ste’s.

“I'd pay good money to see you try and protect me from a burglar,” Ste laughed, causing Doug to hit his arm.

“What’s so funny about that?”

“You’re all lanky and weed-” The glare he received from Doug made him stop what he was about to say. “You know what, you’d actually make a perfect body guard, one look at your eyes and they’d not be able to attack your adorable little face,”

“Cheesy, but well saved,” Doug said, moving to stand up to stretch his legs from the uncomfortable position he was sat in, but Ste grabbed hold of his hips to pull him back down. “Noooooooooo!” he squealed. “My legssssssss,”

Ste laughed, saying, “Well we’ll have to do something about that,” He pulled his legs out swiftly from between Doug’s at the same time as pushing his body to the floor, not needing much force to knock Doug off balance. He leant down over Doug, only to have Doug place his hand on his descending chest to stop him from kissing him.

“What now, Doug? Is Brendan stood in the window watching?!” Ste sighed; he thought they were passed all of that, way passed it.

“No, it’s just, when was the last time you mopped the floor?”

“Good point,” Ste jumped up and grabbed Doug’s hand to haul him to his feet. Doug slipped his arms around Ste’s slender waist and stepped closer to him, meeting his lips for a slow kiss.

“I really should get this fixed,” Ste mumbled half-heartedly as Doug’s lips roamed his neck, gently nibbling and sucking a path to his collar bone.

“Or I could call Riley to fix the sink, I could tidy the house while you do whatever else you need to do, and then we can head to the cinema this afternoon?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Ste replied, his arms snaking up to grasp Doug’s face and bringing his lips back to his own. They stumbled into the living room and when Doug’s legs connected with the front of the sofa they fell back, only for Doug to sit on one of Leah’s princess dolls. He pulled it out from beneath him and Ste laughed, the sound reverberating round the room and leaving Doug with a huge smile across his face.

“Maybe you should tidy first,” he suggested. “But there’s no need to call Riley, I can fix the sink on my own,”

“Say that again in 15 minutes when you pull a pipe loose and there’s water all over the kitchen,” Ste did not look impressed at Doug’s lack of confidence. “Riley’ll have it done in no time and you can get on with doing something else,”

“Fine, but this doesn’t mean I’m incapable of doing the plumbing,” Doug smiled.

“Of course it doesn’t,” he placed a gentle peck on Ste’s lips before sitting up to call Riley.

***

“That’s all fixed now mate,” Riley said, leaning against the wall as Doug tidied Leah and Lucas’ toys away. “This is really strange, seeing you getting all domesticated,”

“Yeah well, the quicker we get everything sorted the quicker we can move onto less domestic activities,” Doug replied and laughed as Riley’s grimaced and Ste walked around the corner.

“Anyone want a brew?” he asked.

“No thanks, Ste, I’ve left Bobby with Myra so I should get back. Let me know if you need any more help though,”

“Sure, thanks for coming over mate. I still don’t understand how a man who plays football for a living is so good at DIY,” Doug laughed from the corner and Riley frowned.

“I’m not going to look for the insult in there, by guys!”

***

“DONE!” Ste called to Doug who had just turned off the vacuum cleaner.

“Everything?” Doug asked as Ste ran into the living room, throwing his arms around Doug’s waist and lifting him into the air.

“Everything. Sink’s fixed, wall in the kids’ room painted, light bulbs replaced and Amy’s hairdryer’s fixed,”

“And I cleaned the oven and tidied in here, we make a good team,” Doug grinned.

“But we already knew that didn’t we,” Ste trapped Doug’s lips with his own and pushed him back into the sofa to resume what they’d started earlier that morning.

Doug slipped his hands under the thin material of Ste's T-shirt and swept them up his back to his shoulders, gripping tightly as Ste did things with his tongue which made him swoon. 

"You're kind of sweaty," Doug mumbled into Ste's mouth, who pulled away straight away. 

"You want me to go shower so we can go out and sit in a cinema for 2 hours or do you want me to take off my shirt so you can make me even sweatier?" Ste whispered the last part huskily into Doug's ear, who fiercely moved his hands from Ste's back to his face, yanking it down and crushing his lips against the other man's. 

"That's what I thought," Ste chuckled as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Doug loved Ste's body. He was long and slim with a hint of muscle beneath the expanse of the slightly imperfect skin. He found one hand reaching up to rest on Ste's abdomen while the other clasped around his neck. Doug pulled himself up to meet Ste's lips once again and allowed Ste to take off his shirt, feeling his hands roam his chest. 

"Bedroom?" Doug asked and Ste hummed his positive response. They pulled each other to standing and shuffled out towards Ste's room, legs knocking together and pausing for a moment as Doug's wandering hands unbuckled Ste's belt and pushed the jeans down, Ste stepping out of them before forcing Doug into the wall. 

“BEDROOM,” Doug said more forcefully, side stepping Ste’s advance to nip into the bedroom pulling his own trousers down as he did. When Ste caught up to him he almost pounced at the sight of Doug in nothing but his boxers and set about marking the skin, their bodies falling onto the bed as Ste quickly kissed a path down Doug’s body, not bothering to take the time to work him into a frenzy – Doug was already hard and Ste was not one to waste time. 

His teeth grazed Doug’s hips eliciting a moan from the man on his back and pulled his hands up Doug’s thighs to pull his tight boxers away from 

Doug's cock sprang free from its confinement and he would have been embarrassed at his own eagerness if Ste hadn't surprised him by engulfing his penis in his mouth in one go. The exclamation of shock that passed Doug's lips made Ste look up to check that he was ok, but the closed eyes and arched neck told him to continue. 

Ste brought one hand up to grasp the base of Doug's cock and the other one laced its way across his hip and between the mattress and Doug's body to rest at the small of his back as he used his tongue to drive Doug crazy. 

He pulled off and slowly dragged himself up to Doug's face, unable to resist the temptation to cover the smooth skin with kisses; cheekbones, nose, eyelids. When Doug opened those eyes with a grin Ste was transfixed by the insane shade he was met with, desire seeming to intensity what was usually a serene but piercing ocean blue to a colour as vibrant a tropical sky, alive with electricity. 

Ste dove for Doug's lips and their tongues battled as Doug made Ste as naked as he was, his hand slowly but firmly encasing what he found under the boxers. Ste gasped and Doug smiled into the kiss, tugging gently as he teased Ste, who reached down to grab Doug's hands and pin them above his head.

They brought their mouths back together and kissed more slowly, taking the time to explore. Ste released Doug's hands and reached into the draw of the bedside table from which he pulled out a condom and some lube, asking Doug with his eyes if this was what he wanted, to which Doug's eyes lit up before he nodded.

Doug took the condom from Ste and with shaky hands unwrapped it, covering Ste's erection while Ste applied lube to his fingers before breaching Doug, their eyes in contact the whole time. The sensation was still strange to Doug, but one which he found he enjoyed more and more every time they had sex, not that that had been many times yet. He let out a quiet gasp as Ste added another finger and began to stretch until he deemed Doug ready. 

He pushed in slowly at first and placed a soft kiss on Doug's lips to comfort him before beginning to move faster, pushing in with more force. 

"Ste," Doug choked out. "Can you go slower?" Ste mentally cursed himself as he slowed his pace. He had to remember that this was still new to Doug and that he needed to let him adjust. 

Doug shifted his hips slightly under Ste and then motioned for Ste to carry on, the calmer pace causing Ste to find Doug's prostate more easily and Doug to see stars. He lost all sense of coherence and lost himself to the pleasure as he got closer and closer to the edge. 

The noises Doug was making drove Ste crazy and he reached his climax first, stroking Doug's insanely hard cock so that he came just afterwards. Ste collapsed onto Doug and then rolled to the side, sliding carefully out of Doug and removing the condom before throwing his arm across his body to pull him closer.

Doug buried his face into the crook of Ste's neck and placed feather light kisses upon the now heated skin. 

"I think we should take days off more often," Ste laughed as Doug lifted his head to lie on Ste's chest. 

"I think so too," he replied. Ste placed a kiss on Doug's forehead and they drifted into a sweet sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, to the sound of their own deep breathing.


End file.
